School Days
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Yaoi, SiriusxRemus, some SnapexRemus, this is jus' a story of the school days back in the Marauder era! It's mainly centered around Remus. Probably cliche, but please read!


Yup another story. I know I know. I need to finish my other ones so stop givin' me that look. Now it's way too early for me (Even tho it's nearly 11...I stayed up too long last night...) but I still have to be awake so I figure I might as well be doing something I enjoy. Hence, a new story. Anyway, this is just a random fanfic about the Marauder era! It'll mostly be about Remus tho! It's probably gonna be long, and will take me a while to update but please read it! Reviews loved! Flame if ya dare!

------------------

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, some SnapexRemus, SiriusxRemus  
  
School Days  
  
Ch.1-Beginings  
  
Remus raced towards the train as fast as he could. He was almost late. But he couldn't be late, not on the first day! Remus sighed happily as he finally made it to the train and got on it. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath for a moment. He was so tired and weak; he needed to find somewhere to sit before he collapsed. He started walking down the hall, using the wall for slight support, looking for any open spots. He was nearing the end of the train when suddenly a blur knocked him down. Remus was brought down to the ground, wincing in pain at the added weight on top of him.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"Shiiittt...."  
  
Remus opened one of his eyes to see black hair in his face. The hair looked up and looked at Remus. The other boy quickly got up and helped Remus up as well.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
  
Remus nodded and leaned up against the wall. He was starting to feel really sleepy and even weaker. The other boy looked at him as Remus wavered slightly.  
  
"Are you alright? You look pale and weak..."  
  
Remus looked up and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I'm fin-..."  
  
Remus' eyes shut and he fell forward into the surprised boy's arms. The boy looked down and saw that Remus had passed out. He sighed slightly irritated and picked him up.  
  
"Interesting way to meet people..."  
  
He carried Remus back to where he was sitting; earning odd looks from his friends. He sat Remus down and then sat next to him. Shifting uncomfortably in the awkward silence. Finally someone spoke, a tall platinum blond haired male.  
  
"Severus. Who the bloody hell is that? And why did you bring him in here?!"  
  
Severus shrugged.  
  
"I don't know who he is exactly, but I ran into him in the hall and when I helped him up he passed out. So I just brought him here."  
  
The blond eyed Severus warily and then Remus. He scoffed and then turned back to what he was doing. Severus chuckled.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much Lucius? Jealous?"  
  
"Please Severus. Why would I be jealous of that weak looking child? I'm sure he'll be a Gryffindor anyways..."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at Lucius then looked over to Remus as he notice he was starting to gain consciousness again.  
  
"Oi...where am I?"  
  
Remus sat up, yawning, and still looked weak and pale. He looked up at Severus and then at everyone else in the compartment.  
  
"Err..."  
  
Severus had to smirk at the semi scared expression on Remus' face. The thin boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He blushed lightly and Severus finally spoke up.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living."  
  
"O-Oh umm thanks? Err sorry about fainting on you...I've just been bloody tired today...oh, I'm Remus Lupin by the way."  
  
He gave a faint smile, still feeling uncomfortable around the staring eyes.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape. Glad to know it wasn't my fault you passed out. Anyways this is Lucius Malfoy, that's Crabbe and that's Goyle."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Umm pleasure...err how exactly long have I been out?"  
  
Severus shrugged.  
  
"Not that long...you sure you're alright?"  
  
Remus nodded and fumbled for something out of his robes. Severus looked over at him. He was very thin, pale, he had scars and bruises everywhere and his robes where very ragged. No wonder Lucius kept sending glares toward him. He looked nothing like a Pureblood should, or so according to Lucius. Finally Remus pulled out a bar of chocolate and started eating it while staring out the window. He really hoped the train would hurry and arrive at Hogwarts. Severus seemed nice enough but the others, especially the blonde, were making him feel very uncomfortable. He sighed slightly and stared out at the scenery that flashed by. He should be happier. He was finally going to Hogwarts. It had shocked him when he received the news. It was so surprising that they'd accept someone like him. But they did, and it was the happiest thing that had happened to him in the past five years. Since the incident that is. After a little while Remus drifted off to sleep again, only to be awoken an hour later by Severus.  
  
"Remus...Remus wake up we're here."  
  
Remus opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Already?"  
  
Severus nodded and started to head out of the compartment. Remus got up quickly and followed him out of the train. Once he stepped outside, he looked around an awe. It was so beautiful. And big. Very big...He stood there still staring until Severus pulled his arm, pulling him towards the boat the first years were boarding. Remus stepped onto the boat very cautiously and then sat down. Once everyone else filled the boat, they started off to the castle. One boy he was sitting next to thought it would be funny to jump off the boat, so he did. His friend laughed and slapped him on the back when he was retrieved from the cold lake.  
  
"Sirius Black you prat! That was brilliant! I can't believe you went through with it!"  
  
"Of course I would Jamesy old pal! Gotta start the first year with a splash!"  
  
"That was corny Sirius..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know but still, I think the giant squid those fourth years were talking about almost got me! It was awesome!"  
  
Severus muttered something as the two next to him continued to laugh. Remus smiled faintly and was relieved when they finally docked at the castle. Everyone was ushered into the castle and then into a huge hall where other students where sitting at long tables. All the first years stood in a line, waiting to see what was going to happen. A stool with a raggedy hat was brought out and a man with a long white beard stood up quieting things down_.  
  
That must be Dumbledor..._  
  
Remus waited for the headmaster to speak as did the rest of the school. Dumbledor smiled at everyone and spoke.  
  
"Welcome to all first years and welcome back to old students, to Hogwarts! We're in for another exciting year and I know you and your teachers are looking forward to it! But I can see you're all hungry, so let us get on with the sorting ceremony!!!"  
  
The woman that had ushered them into the hall unrolled a list and began to call out names. Students went up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on them. Sometimes the hat would just call out names quickly, but sometimes it would sit there and murmur something before calling out the house name.  
  
"Sirius Black!"  
  
The boy that had jumped off the boat and had been sitting near him, went up to the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat to sort him. Everyone waited, though many people started to whisper. Remus picked up a few bits and pieces.  
  
"Ha...part of the Black family...he's a Slytherin for sure..."  
  
"Che wouldn't doubt it...his entire family has been in the Slytherin house! I'm sure he's bound to turn out just like them..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped whispering and looked in shock. Sirius looked even more shocked, but had a huge grin placed upon his face. He jumped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The semi-shocked silence was broken when another name was called out. Finally, it came to be Remus' turn.  
  
"Remus J. Lupin!"  
  
Remus walked up to the stool, shaking somewhat, and sat down as the hat was placed on him.  
  
"Hmm I sense much intelligence and a lot bravery...some cunningness...but you are definitely a...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Remus smiled and jumped down from the stool, walking towards the cheering table. He looked back over to the line to see Severus frowning slightly and saw Lucius smirking and giving Severus an 'I told you so' look. Remus sighed and sat down. The sorting continued, after his name, Lucius was called and was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Others followed and it was Severus turn at last. He walked up to the stool, and just like Lucius, he was quickly sorted into Slytherin. Remus sighed and looked around at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting in between a boy with unruly hair and glasses and a short, stocky boy. They were both first years as well.  
  
_James Potter and Peter Pettigrew...hmm looks like James is really close friends with that Sirius boy...I wonder what it is about Sirius' family that made everyone so sure he'd be Slytherin...ah well..._  
  
Remus looked back up at Dumbledor, seeing that the headmaster had stood up. Once again, he spoke to all the students, this time giving them rules and giving a speech. Finally he ended it and food appeared in front of them and on their plates. Remus ate as much as he could. He had been so famished...He smiled happily as he noticed all the chocolate for desert and finally figured he'd eaten enough. Everyone began to get up from their seats and walk up towards the common rooms. He started to get up when he heard someone calling for first years.  
  
"First year Gryffindors! Please follow me!! Stay close behind!!"  
  
Remus headed for the line of first year Gryffindors when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Remus Lupin! Please come here!"  
  
Remus turned around to see the women who had been calling out names and walked over to her.  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am?"  
  
The women smiled kindly.  
  
"No need to be so frightened dear...I need you to come with me to Dumbledor's office. We need to discuss your..._situation_..."  
  
Remus blinked in confusion for a moment but then nodded. He had been so happy he had nearly forgotten about _that_... Remus followed her to the headmaster's office and sat down.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
Remus nodded. He loved tea and the British always had the best tea. He took his drink and waited for the headmaster to come in. Finally Dumbledor appeared and sat at his desk. He smiled kindly at Remus, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Good evening mister Lupin. I am sure you enjoyed this evenings feast and sorting?"  
  
"Y-Yes Professor..."  
  
"Good! Now! I need to speak with you about your situation. Over the summer, we built a specific place for you to go to every time. You will meet with Madame Pomfrey every evening before the sunsets and she will take you to the Whomping Willow. You will enter the willow by hitting the largest knot, inside you will follow the trail to the shack at the end of the path. Alright?"  
  
Remus' eyes lit up and he nodded. He wasn't going to be staying in a cellar or a cage! Now he wouldn't dread those full moon nights as much...  
  
"Now we've made the shack as safe as possible, so that you wont have as many wounds when you wake up. Once you do wake up, Madame Pomfrey will be there to bring you fresh clothes, food and she will take you up to the hospital wing where you will rest."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"And the professors?"  
  
"They've been informed and will save your work and give you extra days to get your make up work done. Any other questions?"  
  
"No sir. Thank you very much. I'm truly happy that you've done so much for me and accepted me even though I'm a werewolf..."  
  
Dumbledor smiled.  
  
"Of course we'd accept you. You have the potential to become a great wizard, werewolf or no! Now, Professor McGonnagal will be taking you back to your common room so that you might get some rest. I'd imagine you're exhausted from the other nights full moon."  
  
Remus nodded and followed McGonnagal out of Dumbledor's office and to the common room. He was given the password and he went up to his dorm room. Everything was pretty noisy and everyone was talking a goofing off. Remus collapsed down on his bed, ignoring the other boys in the dorm room, and fell asleep instantly. Everything had gone well and he was ready for a good night's rest.  
  
The next morning Remus awoke early and before any of the boys in his dorm. He quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower and then down to the common room. He looked at the clock and sighed when he realized he still had about an hour and a half before anyone else would wake up and before breakfast would be served. He sat down on one of the couches and picked up a book that was laying on the table. He had already read all of the books in his bag for class and really didn't feel like reading them twice, tho it might do him some good. An hour later other people began to awaken and float around the common room. Remus was nearly done with the book but set it down and grabbed his stuff. He was about to head down to the Great Hall when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a very pretty red headed girl smiling at him.  
  
"Err y-yes?"  
  
"Umm isn't this your book? I saw you reading it and then you left it laying there..."  
  
"Oh no, I was just reading it because I was bored. Thank you though..."  
  
The girl smiled, blushing in embarrassment slightly.  
  
"No problem...I'm Lily Evans by the way."  
  
"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin, pleasure."  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
Remus nodded and then walked out of the portrait hole. He never noticed the glaring eyes that James Potter was giving him from the top of the steps. James elbowed Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! Did you see that! He was trying to get with my girl!"  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"Please James! Lily isn't your girl. I don't think she even likes you, considering the fact she slapped you on the train."  
  
James glared. Even though Sirius was most likely right, he wasn't going to accept it.  
  
"Well still..."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please James...I'm sure he wasn't trying anything on Lily. Actually I think she was putting the moves on him..."  
  
If looks could kill, Sirius would have died a very painful death. James hit Sirius harder and the started down for the common room. Sirius rubbed his arm and chuckled. Meanwhile, Remus was walking down to the Great Hall when he ran into Severus again.  
  
"Ouch...oh, I'm sorry Severus. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Severus looked down at Remus and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever Lupin, just watch where you are going..."  
  
Remus nodded, feeling somewhat offended that Severus was acting so cold towards him. Severus noticed the look of hurt in Remus' eyes and he sighed.  
  
"Sorry...didn't mean to seem so harsh..."  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"It's alright...well I guess I should get over to my table...hopefully I'll see you in some classes?"  
  
Severus nodded, almost hesitantly, then walked over to the Slytherin table while Remus went to the Gryffindor. After breakfast, everyone headed to their first class. Remus wandered about for a while before he ran into Severus again. He went over to him.  
  
"Severus! Do you know where Potions is perchance?"  
  
Severus chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'm headed there right now. Come on you can follow me."  
  
Remus smiled and followed Severus to the Potions dungeon. It was cold, dreary and somewhat dark. Remus shivered. He looked around the room and saw Gryffindor first years and Slytherin first years. There was a spat going on between some of them. When Lucius saw Severus with Remus he glared and pulled Severus over to his side. Remus frowned slightly but went to a table and sat down. He was looking through his potions book when he suddenly felt shadows looming over him. He looked up to see James Potter and Sirius Black staring down at him. Both of them grinning like madmen. Remus gulped and slowly closed his book.  
  
"Err y-yes...m-may I help you?"  
  
"Mind if we sit with you?"  
  
Remus shook his head and the two of them sat on both sides of him. He was starting to get a bad feeling about them.  
  
"I'm James Potter and that's my best friend Sirius Black."  
  
"Er Remus Lupin...pleasure..."  
  
"You're right Sirius! He's perfect?"  
  
"Perfect? Perfect for what?"  
  
"I know James! I'm always right about these things! It's like a sixth sense!"  
  
Remus looked at the two in complete confusion. He had no idea what they were going on about but it worried him seeing as how it concerned him. The two continued to grin at him. Sirius slapped his back, knocking poor Remus off balance slightly, and began to speak again.  
  
"Remus, how would you like to be one of our best buds?"  
  
Remus' eyes widened.  
  
"Well umm..."  
  
"Sirius! Hold up! We have to find out if he really is what we think!"  
  
"Oh-ho! Good thinking James! Alright Remus! You're smart right?"  
  
"Err relatively I suppose.."  
  
"Ok then! You are now one of our best buds! All you have to do is do our homework for us while we play tricks on everyone!!"  
  
Remus was taken aback. How dare they! He glared at the two of them.  
  
"I will not do any such thing! That's not what a friend is for! How dare you think something like that! Why don't you find someone else who's stupid enough to fall for that you bloody prats!!!"  
  
Remus grabbed his stuff and moved over to another table, leaving Sirius and James in slight shock. Usually everyone would be begging to hang out with them. It was just that thought that made them so cocky. Throughout the day, Remus avoided the two and talked to Severus when he had the chance. He was starting to wish he had been transferred into Slytherin... After dinner Remus was sitting in the common room, finishing up his homework, when James and Sirius came up to him. He glared at the two harshly.  
  
"What do you two want?!"  
  
The two winced. They had come to apologize for being such jerks to Remus. Mainly because Lily had slapped them both, but also because they felt bad about it.  
  
"Ok we admit we deserve the harshness."  
  
"But we've come to apologize. We're just used to people saying yes when we turn on our charm."  
  
Remus snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Makes you all the more cocky."  
  
"Right, well we're sorry, and well, we'd still like it you'd be friends with us mate. Without having to do our homework and all...Right James?"  
  
James nodded and the two looked at Remus with their most apologetic look. Remus sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine fine, whatever."  
  
The two grinned wickedly.  
  
"Great! Now! We've got a great idea to prank the Slytherins..."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"I'm not really into pranks..."  
  
The two frowned and then Remus sighed.  
  
"Well I could probably help you both tweak it..."  
  
"Great! So here's the plan...."  
  
That night, the three of them spent it coming up with a great plan. Remus helped them with the hardest parts of getting places without being caught and they finally had it done by morning. At breakfast, they were practically sleeping in their food or on each other._  
  
Maybe I've finally found some friends...but what about Severus..._  
  
Remus looked over and saw the cold glare from Severus. He shivered slightly. He had a feeling he was going to be caught in the middle of something...  
  
-----------  
  
Well that's th' end of chapter one! What'd you all think? Will Remus and Severus still be friends even though Remus is friends with Sirius and James? Ahaha what do you think??? Lol! Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to get reviews


End file.
